Merchandise hung from display racks has certain retailing advantages over products on shelves, as is known in the sales field. Products hung from display racks have generally been lightweight items, typically packaged in plastic or cardboard with a plastic or cardboard extension having a hole adapted to be received by one of the mounting rods that extend horizontally from the display rack or peg board. Widely sold but relatively heavy products that are packaged in plastic or metal containers, such as liquid spray-ons of various types, are placed on shelves rather than hung from display racks since projections are not present for forming holes that would accept a mounting rod. Such projections would not only be relatively expensive to make but would also make the product difficult to package for shipping. It is also apparent that to separately package the product so as to adapt the product to be hung from a merchandise display would add considerably to the cost of the product. A retailing advantage is thus unable to be used by the sellers of such products.